The future
by Caroline1929
Summary: Supergirl and the DEO deal with future problems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of CW and DC.

* * *

At the DEO

"Do you think they are Cadmus?" Alex asked J'onn as they were standing in the control room looking at the video of four masked men trying to break into the DEO.

"I doubt that. They don't appear to have any weapons and their lack of hacking abilities don't suit Cadmus. It looks like their only purpose was to have fun." J'onn explained shaking his head.

"Well, I don't understand why people find breaking and entering entertaining."

"You and me both." J'onn said as Alex's phone rang.

"They did what?! I'll be right there."

"Something wrong?" J'onn asked seeing how angry the agent was.

"Apparently not only those guys were having fun tonight." The agent explained rushing to her car.

"Hey. What happened? What did they do?" Alex asked walking up to Maggie's desk.

"They broke into a grocery store. Luckily the owner's agreed not to press charges if they help him out with the next shipment." The detective explained. "I thought you said your sister can't get drunk."

"Well that was before she had discovered Aldebaran rum. I'm gonna kill her."

"You might want to do that after you have bailed them out. Too many witnesses around here." Maggie suggested smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. Or I can just leave them here until they're sober." Alex said as Maggie guided them to a holding cell where Kara and Winn were sleeping leaning against each other.

"While I might believe you'd do that to Winn I don't think you'd be able to leave your sister in here. I mean look at her. She's pouting in her sleep."

"She'll be pouting even more when I make her clean all DEO cells."

"Come on. I'll help you get them to the car." Maggie offered opening the cell.

"Time to wake up." Alex yelled shaking them awake.

"Alex?" Kara asked groggily.

"She made me do it." Winn admitted without hesitation.

"What do you mean I made you do it. You said you were hungry too." Kara argued her words slurring.

"Because you've been talking about potstickers non-stop and you made me hungry." Winn said defensively.

"I love potstickers so much." Kara said dreamily.

"In our defence, we've left some money so-" Winn started to explain before abruptly standing up and rushing to the toilet and throwing up.

"This is going to be a long night." Alex said wearily.

* * *

"Alex? Kara called when she woke up and saw her sister sitting next to her observing her with tears in her eyes. "Alex what happened? What's wrong?"

"Oh no, no, nothing happened I just. I'm so happy to see you." The agent said hugging Kara.

"So you're not mad at me for getting drunk and arrested?" Kara asked not understanding Alex's sudden change of attitude.

"Everybody makes mistakes. I love you so much." Alex said hugging her sister again. "I have to explain something to you and I need you to listen to me carefully. Can you do that for me?" The agent asked taking her sister's hand.

"Of course. You can tell me anything, you know that." Kara encouraged squeezing her hand.

"I'm not your Alex. Well, I am your Alex but I'm-I'm from the future."

"Okaaay. Alex are you feeling all right? Do you have a fever?" Kara asked looking at her with concern before touching her forehead.

"No Kara, I'm not sick. I'm here to help you. In the future something really bad will happen but we can change it. Together."

"Let me take you to the DEO." Kara said standing and dressing up before guiding her sister to the door.

"No. Not yet. I'll find you soon but before that I need to take care of something. I just really needed to see you." Alex explained brushing her sister's cheek before making her way out.

"Alex wait! Where are you going?"

"I love you. I'll see you soon." The agent said leaving Kara wondering how much she drunk yesterday.

Making her way to the window, Kara heard the door opening and to her susprise Alex walking in.

"Hey. I imagined you lying half dead in your bed." Alex said after she saw her sister already dressed up and ready to fight crime.

"Alex? When did you change clothes? Are you feeling any better?" Kara asked with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean? You were sleeping when I left."

"You were just here. Like five minutes ago and you were acting weird so I decided to go to the DEO and ask J'onn if something bad happened."

"The only bad thing that happened is that you got drunk yesterday. I can deal with this but breaking and entering? Really Kara? What were you thinking?" Alex chastised.

"But you said that everybody makes mistakes. I thought you've forgiven me already."

"When did I say that? I haven't even talked to you since yesterday." Alex asked wondering if Kara is still drunk.

"I woke up and you were sitting on my bed. You said that you are from the future and that you're here to help me. I thought you were messing with me for getting drunk but you looked so sad."

"I think it was just a dream. That's why you shouldn't have been drinking." Alex said trying to rationalize what she was hearing.

"I'm not crazy Alex." Kara said frustrated.

"I never said you were. Come here I have potstickers for you." The agent offered trying to brighten the mood.

Little did they know it was just the beginning.

TBC

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Let me know if you like the idea for my story.


	2. Chapter 2

"How's it going Supergirl?" J'onn asked monitoring the situation from the DEO.

"I'm almost done here. You can send a clean-up team. Do you have anything else for me cause I really need to finish that article or-"

"No. Go ahead. I will let you know if there are any problems." The Director assured her before entering Alex's lab. "Agent Danvers. Aren't you supposted to be at a conference in Metropolis?"

"Oh yeah I, I will be. I just came here to check on things."

"Don't worry about anything else. I know how excited you are to be able to attend it and share your research."

"Thank you. Have you seen Kara ?"

"She said she needs to finish her article so I guess she's in the hologram room. She's been spending there a lot of time lately." J'onn confessed concerned. "I will see you when you get back."

When Alex got to the hologram room she saw Kara sitting in front of her mother's hologram with a laptop on her knees, focused on her article. She had just stood there watching her before her sister noticed her.

"Alex? I thought you were out of town for a few days." Kara asked confused to see her sister here.

"I'll explain in a moment. How is your article going?"

"It's easier to write when my mom reminds me how much she believes in me. I know it's not really her but.. I like to think that she's proud of me." Kara admitted looking sadly at the hologram.

"Of course she's proud of you. You've achieved so much since you came to Earth." The agent said sitting next to her and hugging her.

"I wouldn't be where I'm now without you." Kara confessed hugging her sister back. "Anyway, why aren't you at that conference. You've been talking about it for the last few months."

"Technically, I'm there. Well, at least me from the present is there." Alex said not sure how to explain it.

"There you go with that crazy talk again. I know you're disappointed in me but can you please stop teasing me? It's not funny anymore." Kara pleaded.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But I need you to believe me. You can call your sister and talk to her if you want to."

"Okay let's say that you're telling the truth, and I don't say that you are, why now? What are you doing here now?" Kara asked wondering why she let herself get into these shenanigans.

"To help you."

"You said you are from the future. Which year are you allegedly from?"

"2020."

"Oh, that's.. great. Am I still a reporter?

"Kara."

"Do I have a dog? I always wanted to have a dog."

"Kara."

"Or a cat. Although I'd rather have a dog."

"Kara! This is not a joke. You have to take it seriously." The agent shouted stopping Kara's chatter. "You have no idea how hard it's been there without... with everything that's going on."

"Okay. Sorry. Let me just call my sister and we'll all talk about it." Kara suggested still not convinced of what she was hearing.

"She's the reason I wanted to talk to you first. You know how sceptical she, well I am, and we don't have time for that. I have to explain everything to you first and then we'll talk to her."

"What's so horrible about the future that you had to come here and warn us about it?"

"It's.. A lot of people are dead. It's not the same place anymore." Alex explained sadly before Kara hugged her as her phone rang. "You should answer it."

"Hi Alex. How was the conference?" She asked feeling unsure.

"It's pretty much as I'd imagined it to be." Alex said excited.

"Nerd." Kara laughed at her sister's enthusiasm.

"How's it going at your end?"

"Great. Really great."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Listen I have to go I have to finish that article." Kara said looking at Alex standing next to her.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Winn. I need your help. Oh, detective Sawyer. What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked seeing Maggie standing in the corner.

"He'll be all yours in a moment. I just need a little help with my laptop." The detective explained.

"You two realize that I have an important job to do. I can't be at your beck and call." Winn argued offended.

"But you were playing with your dolls when I came here." Maggie countered.

"They're not dolls. They're collectable action figures." Winn argued offended.

"Okay, just meet me in my apartment when you're done."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Kara asked opening the door before Winn could even knock.

"J'onn wanted me to check on something. Apparently was unusually high spike of energy on the outskirts of the city a few days ago. I guess it could've been some kind of a portal. Similar to the one you've used to go to another Earth that one time."

"That might have been my fault." Alex admitted coming from Kara's bedroom.

"Alex? You're back already? Wait, how would that be your fault?"

"Winn, there's something we need to tell you and I need you not to freak out." Kara warned and continued after he nodded his head in uderstanding.

"So. I don't really know how to start. Well, I do know how to start but I don't know if that's how I'm supposed to start and-"

"Kara." Alex put a hand on her shoulder and carried on the conversation.

"I'm from the future."

"Winn?" Kara asked when her friend stood there frozen.

"Okay. Either you both lost your minds or you made my dream about time travel come true."

"Listen. We don't have long to prepare ourselves for what's about to happen. We have to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Winn asked afraid to hear the answer.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex was done recounting past events it's already been morning.

"I know it's hard to hear but I need you to understand what we are up against." Alex said after she explained what could happen in the near future. After she was done talking the apartment fell silent.

"That's not possible. They couldn't have defeated him so easily." Kara argued pacing the apartment after she acknowledged all facts.

"They didn't have to. He handed himself over to them. And even if he hadn't they would've taken him by force,just like the rest of Aliens, killing everyone he loved in a process. They've been preparing themselves for a long time. I don't know how but they've gotten their hands on Green Kryptonite and red sun grenades. Kara, they even have Gold Kryptonite."

"Gold Kryptonite? I've never heard of it." Kara asked confused.

"It can cause wounds on Kryptonians that heal at a human rate. If exposed long enough, it can permanently remove superpowers. It can also prove fatal if the wound is terminal. " Alex explained with haunted expression.

"Is that.. Is that how he died? Is that how they murdered my cousin?" Kara asked her voice cracking.

"Yes."

"Did he suffer?" Kara asked but when Alex just looked at her with sympathy she covered her mouth in shock.

"We will never let that happen." Alex assured them. "I just want you to understand what we're up against."

"How much time do we have?" Winn asked.

"Two weeks. But they had years and that's why we need a solid plan."

"Why would they attack? What's their goal?" Kara asked frightened.

"To wipe out all aliens and everyone supporting them from Earth. To rule the world." Alex listed before Kara heard her sister from the present approaching her apartment.

"Alex is coming. You have to hide!" Kara exclaimed looking at Alex sitting on the couch.

"No. We need all hands on deck."

"This is going to be interesting." Winn muttered before Alex entered the apartment. When she noticed her doppelganger among the trio she instantly pulled her gun aiming it in her direction. When Kara stood in front of her in a protective way the agent shouted.

"Kara get away from her. She must be a shapeshifter!"

"Alex, it's okay. We'll explain everything. Just put the gun down." Kara tried to convince her sister.

"Winn?" Kara looked at Winn indicating for him to say something.

"Alex. Her story is pretty convincing. Let her- "Winn started to say. He was interrupted by Alex who walked from behind Kara and stood next to her before she offered.

"I know what you plan to do. I'll let you lock me up in the DEO cell but only if you agree to hear me out."

"You don't have to do that. I believe you." Kara said facing her sister.

"I know you do and I love you for having faith in me but we have to gain everyone else's trust, too, okay?" Alex said softly putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Kara can I have a word with you?" The agent asked guiding them to Kara's bedroom. "Winn, don't let her out of your sight."

"Kara, what's going on? Who is she?" Alex asked trying to understand.

"Alex, I know that you don't believe it but I was right."

"About what?"

"That night when I got drunk and I told you about you from the future. It wasn't a dream. She's really here and she wants to help us." Kara explained but her sister was looking at her like she was crazy. "Please Alex you have to listen to her. If you don't, he will die."

"Who?"

"My cousin." Kara cried.

"Come here. It's okay." Alex said hugging her sister. "Tell you what, we'll go together and listen to what she has to say and then we can decide what to do next."

"No. You stay here and rest for a bit. You must be exhausted. I'll take her to the DEO and you can join us in a few hours." Kara suggested.

"And leave you alone with her? I don't think so. Come on."

"You do realize that you're afraid to leave me with yourself right?" Kara said making Alex roll her eyes. "Better safe than sorry."

"If it turns out that you're lying I will.." Alex started to threaten looking at her other self.

"Lock me up and leave me to rot until I die. I know."

"Can we label you two somehow? You're giving me a headache and I.. will shut up now." Winn said when he saw both agents looking at him sharply.

* * *

"Okay. Let's start simple. How did you get here?" Alex asked looking at her counterpart standing in a DEO cell.

"Do you remember the interdimensional extrapolator your friend gave you?" She asked looking at Kara.

"Yeah."

"I've only managed to fix it recently with Lena's help after it got smashed into pieces. I used it to go to Earth-2. With Cisco's help we were able to modify the device and after multiple attempts we finally figured it out. "

"Didn't Barry object to you going back in time? He'd warned me once about consequences that come with messing with the timeline." Kara admitted.

"He did at first but after I'd explained everything to him he changed his mind."

"Are you aware of any specific location where the enemies might be hiding? J'onn asked crossing his arms.

"They're spread all around the world, although the main base is what we have to focus on. Unfortunately, it must be hidden somewhere desolated. If we find the base, there is a huge chance that we'll also find their leader. That's where we have to hit."

"Sir, there's somebody here to see you." Winn informed walking into the room.

"I'll be right back." J'onn informed making his way out.

"Kara, I know we have more important things to do but if we don't want to be charged with breaking and entering, we need to go help with that shipment." Winn warned turning to Kara.

"This is more important. You go. I have to stay here."

"No, you don't." Both agents said looking at Kara.

"We don't need to worry about that on top of everything else." Alex from the Present admitted before the one from the Future added. "I've already told you everything you need to know. Besides, I'm starving so you can swing by that food truck in Chicago on your way back."

"It's not fair there're two of you and only one of me. Why didn't you take me from the future? The sides would be even then."

"There're no sides, Kara. Now go." Alex ordered when she saw how uncomfortable her Future self was with the question.

"Fine. Just be nice to..yourself." Kara said before leaving.

"Okay. What aren't you telling us. What happened to my sister?" Alex asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Two weeks from now she... " She took a deep breath unable to finish the sentence.

"She what?"

"She will be dead." Alex confessed with a tear slipping down her cheek.

"What? No, no she won't. I'd never let that happen." The agent argued not willing to accept the truth.

"She was dying in my arms and.. and I couldn't do anything but hold her. Those past two years I've been feeling like.. like someone'd ripped a piece of my heart out." She sobbed. " You can't even imagine how hard it is without her there."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I'd appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Alex." Maggie greeted entering the lab where her girlfriend was sitting in, lost in her thoughts. "I know we've only just started dating, but I thought you'd remember that we were supposed to meet for lunch."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. "

"Don't worry about that. Is everything okay?" Maggie asked seeing how miserable she was.

"Yes. No. I mean, it's okay for now but soon it won't be." Alex said not sure if she should let the detective in on what they're up against.

"Okay, I'm not following." The detective admitted confused.

"Come on. It's easier to understand if you see for yourself." The agent said guiding her to the conference room where Future Alex was talking to J'onn.

"Is everyone seeing double or is it just me?" Maggie asked looking between Alex and her double.

"So, if we don't do anything all Aliens will be put to death and the people who'll disobey will be enslaved." The detective summarized shook.

"The worst part is that we haven't figured out how to stop the leader. He calls himself Starro. He has the ability to mind control Aliens."

"I guess he's immune to my telepathy." J'onn said.

"He's powerful. The good news is that in order to gain control over his victim, he has to attach a parasite to one's body. He has to be in close proximity to do so." Future Alex explained.

"And what's the bad news?" Detective Sawyer asked.

"He can also influence mind more indirectly."

"How?"

"By inducing sleep within a host and once awake, the one influenced will seek out his master and enable him to attach a parasite then."

"Wait, you said that all Aliens are dead in the future... Does that mean that Kara and J'onn are-" Maggie asked.

"Yes." Alex said before turning to J'onn." I'm sorry. I should've done more."

"Alex."

"No, J'onn. I should've paid more attention."

"Okay. Tell us what had exactly happened." Present Alex demanded already feeling guilty.

"After they had attacted the DEO we had to move to another base and figure out what we are up against. When it all started Supergirl tried to help, like she always does, but soon after she left the base, she was shot with Kryptonite bullet. Luckily, she managed to come back and after the bullet was out she was fine. I told her to go to the sun room, but when I came back a few hours later she has already been gone. What I didn't know was that Cadmus had contacted her. They gave her an ultimatum. Give herself over to them or they will kill Jeremiah. And we all know what her decision was."

"It's my fault, isn't it. I told her that she's cost me my father." Present Alex said sadly.

"And that's what might have pushed her to investigate Cadmus by herself." Future Alex admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

"When she was dying she confessed that she's been working with a former Cadmus member who was helping her with locating their base."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"How did I not notice? How could she hide it from me?"

"That's what I'd like to know. You have to talk to her or she will get herself killed even if will manage to stop Starro. But that's not all. It was Starro who contacted her that day, not Cadmus. He tricked her. "

"And what happened to J'onn?" Maggie asked.

"He went to look for Kara and Starro got to him too. When we finally found them and other Aliens they'd already been taken over by parasides."

"Do you know how to remove it?"

"Once a parasite is attached to a host it becomes his integral part and it also has the same weakness."

"But wouldn't killing a parasite also kill a person attached to it?" Present Alex asked.

"It's always a possibility but when Kara was attacked I was able to remove it without seriously harming her. It's easier to get rid off after a short period of time and that's why some of the victims died."

"But if you saved my sister from that parasite why is she dead in the future."

"When she heard Starro coming back most of the Aliens who had survived managed to escape. She flew me back to the DEO and locked me up in a cell so I wouldn't follow her back. By the time Maggie found me and we came back there, J'onn had already been dead and Kara was dying."

"I have to call her." Alex said picking up her phone but when she saw her sister and Winn flying in she added. "Never mind."

"Kara. With me. Now." Alex ordered when her sister stood next to her.

"But I've brought you food. For both of you." Kara said extending the bag to Alex.

"It can wait." Alex said taking it and handing it to Winn before she took Kara by her arm and guided her to a separate room.

"Wow, what did she do, got drunk again?" Winn said laughing but stopped immediately when he saw serious faces around him.

"No. She went after Cadmus by herself." J'onn said sternly.

"Oh, that's, that's bad. That's really bad." Winn said looking guilty.

"You knew, didn't you." Future Alex said coming closer.

"Well, I didn't think she was being serious."

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"It was the night when we got drunk. She said that Alex will be so happy when she brings Jeremiah home." Winn admitted.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked looking confused.

"What were you thinking?" Alex almost shouted.

"When?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. Why would you say that?" Kara asked still feeling lost.

"So going after Cadmus by yourself is just a new hobby, huh?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me. How long have you been keeping it from me?" Alex asked.

"He contacted me five months ago. We've been working together since then." Kara finally admitted.

"And who is he?"

"Alan Parker. I trust him."

"You trust everybody. What's in it for him?" Alex asked but Kara was silent. "Kara."

"Nothing."

"Kara."

"His daughter is sick. She's dying." Kara explained.

"And how does it concern you."

"He's a scientist. He's trying to create an antidote."

"That's not what I asked."

"Twice a week I let him test my blood. He said it's essential to create the antidote." Kara admitted hesitantly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Alex asked frustrated.

"She's dying, Alex." Kara said gently.

"So what, now you'll let anyone take your blood? Alex asked in disbelief. "He could have killed you."

"You're exaggerating."

"You are unbelievable. "Alex said before she remembered something. "So, those kryptonite needles that vanished from the DEO three months ago, you were the one who had taken them."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it this time, Kara." Alex said harshly but when she saw how sad her sister was she added. "Last week you got drunk and arrested and now this. What is going on Kara?" Alex asked more gently.

"Nothing. I just want you to be happy and to have your dad back. If I'd told you what I was doing, you'd have stopped me." Kara sadly explained.

"Kara, I will never be happy if you will keep getting yourself into trouble. I love you and we need to trust each other." Alex asked putting her hands on Kara's shoulders.

"You know I trust you." Kara assured her sister.

"Then you need to trust that we work better together. Especially now, when we have so much to lose." Alex said hugging her sister tightly.

"Stronger together." Kara said hugging her sister back. "I love you, Alex"

"I love you, too.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I'd appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : I'm already working on the first chapter of the sequel to my story _Together_. It will be up in a couple of days.

* * *

"Mom." Kara greeted entering the hologram room, hoping Alura will be able to provide some useful data regarding the threat.

"Hello, my Daughter."

"What can you tell me about Starro?"

"Starro is an alien creature that stalks planets and enslaves populations by using powerful mind control."

"And what about the parasites?"

"Starro parasites can attach themselves to a victim's body, whereupon they attack a body's cental nervous system, subsequently taking control over both their mind and body."

"But how are those parasites formed?"

"The Alien has the ability to generate them from his own body and command them to act a certain way."

"Is there a way to turn those parasites against their leader?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Yes." Alura answered.

"How do we do that?" Kara prodded when Alura didn't elaborate.

"Mom?" She added when the hologram seemed to be frozen.

Walking out of the hologram room, she went to the control room where Winn was sitting in front of his computer.

"Winn, have you seen Alex?"

"You know, it can be a trick question, considering there are two of them."

"I could use either one right now."

"I don't know. I haven's seen them."

"Well, will you tell her-them to check my mother's hologram? Something is wrong and she was about to tell me something important."

"I can have a look if you want to." Winn offered.

"No, no that's okay. Alex will probably know how to fix what ever is wrong. I'm going to the Fortress. Maybe I will find something useful there."

"Is your cousin gonna be there too?" Winn asked, clearly excited.

"No, I don't think so." Kara said shaking her head.

"I can go with you if you want me too." Winn offered hopefully.

"No. It's fine." Kara said but on seeing her friend's disappointed face she changed her mind and said. "Fine. In fact, I could use some company."

* * *

"Are you certain she doesn't pose a threat?" J'onn asked as he and Alex were watching Future Alex working on the hologram.

"No. But we can't allow ourselves to ignore her story. I will not let anyone hurt you or my sister. There are too many lives at stake."

"I agree. And her appearance gives us the opportunity to be prepared for the attack and come up with the best plan to defeat the enemy." J'onn pointed out.

"Let's just hope it will be enough." Alex said concerned.

"Hey, did you figure out what's wrong?" Kara asked joining them.

"We're still working on it." Alex said. "Have you found out anything at the Fortress of Solitude?"

"Nothing that can help us." Kara said disapponted.

"Let's hope the hologram can be of any help then." Alex said as Kara's phone rang. Seeing her sister frown she asked. "Something wrong?"

"Kara?" She called when her sister kept quiet.

"It's Alan. I'm supposed to meet him in an hour." Kara finally admitted.

"Give me that." Alex said reaching for her phone.

"Alex, no."

"Kara, we've agreed that you would stop helping him." Alex said.

"That's not what I said." Kara argued.

"Well, if you want to work with the DEO you will stop whatever it is you are doing." Alex ordered sternly.

"You can't decide who I help."

"Miss Danvers, this is not up for debate." J'onn said pointing his finger at Kara.

"Why can't you understand that that little girl will die if I don't do anything." Kara said frustrated.

"Why are you fighting us so much on this?" Alex asked wearily.

"Because I care about other people, which you apparently don't."

"I do care." Alex said. "But I care about you more and I won't let you act so recklessly."

"Well, this is not your decision." Kara countered. "Besides, he has important info on Cadmus."

"We have more dangerous mission ahead of us. We can't let ourselves be distracted by anything else." Alex argued, trying to prioritize what's important.

"I'm well aware of what we are up against. But that doesn't mean we have to sacrifice an innocent child in favour of that mission. We can do both." Kara said and before anyone else could argue she had left the room.

"I will talk to her." Future Alex said following Kara.

"Kara." She called after Kara, but she didn't even stop to look at her.

"Kara, wait!" Future Alex exclaimed. "I wanna help you."

At hearing those words Kara reluctantly stopped in her tracks and turned to Alex.

"I don't need help. I need somebody to understand why I'm doing this." Kara sighed.

"And I do. I understand."

"You do?" Kara asked surprised as Alex nodded.

"You just want to help." Alex said gently making Kara smile.

"How is it that you are both so similar but at the same time so different?"

"Your sister is just worried about you." Alex said. "We both are. But I know you are too stubborn to listen to what we have to say."

"It's not about being stubborn. It's about doing what's right."

"But what is right for someone else doesn't necessary mean that the same thing is right for you." Alex countered.

"So you don't agree with what I'm doing?" Kara asked disappointed.

"No, I do not. But if you are planning to continue what you're doing I won't let you do it alone."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I'd appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


End file.
